


Higher Consciousness

by lemotmo, westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-25
Updated: 2005-09-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemotmo/pseuds/lemotmo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh + Donna + yoga = a fine mess





	1. Higher Consciousness

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Higher Consciousness, part 1**

**by:** Ellen  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Humour/Fluff  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al  
**Summary:** Josh + Donna + yoga = a fine mess   
**Spoiler:** none  
**Written:** 8/11/03  


Recognise You're Stupid

\--RIIIIING! RIIIIING!-- 

"Oomph! No ... Not yet!" 

A slender hand emerged from under the heavy blanket and violently hit the snooze button on the alarm. All movement ceased for another nine minutes, until: 

\--RIIIIING! RIIIIING!-- 

Slowly, very slowly, Donna Moss hoisted herself out of bed. The process of getting up made her long, blonde hair cascade down around her face. While sitting on the edge of the bed she mentally went over all the things she was supposed to do today. Almost all of them involved one person. 

Josh. 

"Oh, great. I'm awake for what ... Half a minute? And I'm already thinking about my boss. This is really starting to become unhealthy - not to mention obsessive." 

When Donna was young she had always found the best moment of the day was that of waking up. Not yet fully awake, still slumbering between the world of dreams and the real world. Ever since she had been working for the Deputy Chief of Staff of the President that view had changed considerably. Now, she just felt like going to bed again. The White House wasn't exactly known for its normal working hours. 

"Come on, Donna. Time to get up." 

There was no movement though. She brought her hands up and rubbed her face in a failed attempt to make the sleep go away. Then, finally, she slowly stood up and walked into her bathroom. While leaning against the basin, she studied herself in the mirror and came to only one conclusion: 

"God, girl. You look like you went straight to Hell and back again. You need to find yourself a suitable man to settle down with, because you're not getting any younger." 

Her mind started to wander. He would have to be handsome; tough, but sensitive at the same time. And intelligent - she could never be with a man who couldn't keep up with her repartee. He would be a man that everyone admired, but feared at the same time, and a man that could make her insides melt with just one look. Not to mention the gorgeous smile he should have - with dimples of course. 

A man like ... like ... Josh. 

She took a moment to gently hit herself over the head. 

"Obsessing again, Moss. Obsessing again! You can't do this anymore. I mean, if Josh knew about this ..." 

She resumed silently staring at her reflection in the mirror, and it was then that the realisation hit her. 

"Why is it that the last thing on my mind when I go to bed and the first thing I think about when I get up is ... Josh?" 

The question echoed through the room. An answer never came. 

A cool shower, short yoga-session, two healthy sandwiches and two ... no wait ... three cups of coffee later she finally felt awake enough to leave for work. 

~~~ 

"Oh, God ... I can't get up ... AAAAH! Great, I'm just going to lie here until someone starts to miss me and decides to come look for me." 

In another part of town, around the time that Donna was trying to convince herself to get out of bed, Josh Lyman had woken up and had found himself unable to leave his bed. His back was killing him. It had been bothering him for a few days now, but it had never been as bad as today. It was just one of the painful reminders of that fateful day in Rosslyn, Virginia. After the shooting he had frequently had back complaints. Never anything as serious as this though. 

The silly thought suddenly hit him that maybe no one would miss him at all and he would just die here from starvation. Only to be found after five months when his neighbours notice a strange smell coming from his apartment. He could imagine the headlines in the news: 

\-- 'The DCOS was found dead in his apartment last night. Joshua Lyman has not been present at The White House for five months, but it seems no one noticed that the chair behind his desk has sat empty all this time…' -- 

He let out a short chuckle. 

"No. Can't let that happen. Need to get out of bed ... Now." 

After three failed attempts he finally managed to sit up in bed. He slid his legs over the edge one by one and succeeded in successfully standing up ... but not without pain. 

"I can do this ... I can do this ... I can do this ... AAAAH! Oh, I so can't do this!" 

Slowly, he shuffled his way to the bathroom. Exhausted, he leaned against the basin and studied himself in the mirror. 

"God, Lyman ... You look like you just had to endure seven hours of 'National Park'-talk by the President. You need to find yourself a decent woman to take care of you, because this can't continue." 

His mind started to wander. This woman had to be perfect in every way. She had to be beautiful, charming, intelligent, and tough all at once, because he was not an easy man to live with. He needed a woman that was in tune with him. A woman like ... like ... Donna. 

Two seconds after the name had entered his mind he smacked the side of his head - hard. 

"Damn! Damn ... Damn you, Donnatella Moss. Damn you for being the first thing I think about when I get up. I need to stop this. It's not healthy - not to mention obsessive. I mean, if Donna knew ..." 

He took another quick glance at himself in the mirror, absent-mindedly rubbing the spot where only a second ago he had hit himself, and uttered one last question: 

"Why is it that Donna is the last thing on my mind when I go to bed and the first thing I think about when I get up?" 

Fearing the look in his eyes that gave everything away, he stepped out of the room - and his question remained unanswered. 

A lot of back-pain, three cups of coffee, two painkillers, a hot shower and ... another two cups of coffee later, he finally felt awake enough to leave for work. 

~~~ 

"Good morning, Matt." 

"Good morning, Miss Moss." 

Donna stopped walking when she heard the guard's reply to her greeting. She turned to face him. 

"Matt, how many times have I told you already that it's okay to call me Donna ... Donna, you know, as in my first name?" 

"Yes, Miss Mo-- ... huh ... Donna." 

"Thank you." 

At that moment a highly entertained voice - a voice she know all too well - reached her ears. 

"Morning, Matt. Is this lady bothering you again? You know, I am a very important man and I can have her thrown out." 

Donna saw that the young guard was taken aback for a moment when he realised he hadn't spotted the DCOS entering the building. His anxious look disappeared and he started to smile when he noticed Josh had a big grin plastered on his face. 

"No, Mr. Lyman. Miss Mo-- ... Donna was just reminding me that she prefers to be greeted with her first name instead of her last." 

"Aaah, I see. You know, I feel it is my duty to tell you something about that name ..." 

'If he thinks he's going to make fun of my name to a complete stranger, he's got another thing coming.' 

"Joshua." 

"Donna." 

Now she was looking straight into her boss's brown eyes. She desperately tried to convey the message that he was not to mock her, or her name, in the presence of the younger man, but none of it registered though. Well, it did register... He just chose to ignore it. 

She watched how Josh put a fatherly arm around Matt. Pulling him a bit closer, as if he was about to share one of the Nation's secrets with him. 

"You see, 'Miss Moss' over here ..." 

Now he was pointing at her. 

"... her name isn't really Donna. No. It's actually Donnatella. And I'm sure she would love it if you would call her by her given name." 

Matt said nothing but was nodding eagerly, agreeing with every word Josh spoke. 

Donna was becoming more and more annoyed with her boss. He of all people knew that she didn't like to be called by her given name at all. She had always preferred Donna instead of the longer version of her name. 

"Josh, let's go. We have a lot of work to do. Remember?" 

Josh sighed deeply and let go of the guard. 

"Yeah, sorry Matt. You know how it goes. I have some stuff to do and in-between a country to run, so ..." 

"Yes, of course, Mr. Lyman. I understand. Have a good day, Sir." 

"Hopefully ... hopefully ... Goodbye." 

Donna turned around without waiting for him, and she heard him speed up his steps in order to catch up with her. 

From a distance a voice called out to her, immediately followed by a short chuckle from Josh. 

"Have a good day, Miss Mo-Donnatella!" 

'Oh great. Just. Great!' 

~~~ 

'Hey, why is she walking so fast? It was just a stupid joke. She knows that. Right?' 

He ran after her through the corridors of The White House and finally caught up with her when she entered the bullpen. He opened his mouth to apologise, but before he could say anything he suddenly felt a jolt of pain surging through his body. He gasped out in surprise. Not able to move one more inch he just stood there, in the middle of the bullpen. 

"Aah! Sonofa--!" 

'Oh man. Maybe running wasn't such a good idea.' 

Within seconds Donna was standing by his side, gently touching his arm. The angry look from before had completely disappeared and she was now studying him closely with a serious face. 

'Well, well, what do you know. Concerned Donna has reappeared. If I had known that this was all it would take ...' 

In his heart of hearts Josh was really touched by the way she was reacting. He knew he could always count on her. No matter what happened, she was always there. Through thick and thin. He was scared though - scared that one day some 'gomer' would come along to sweep her off her feet. Then he would lose her ... forever. Just the thought of it made him break out in a sweat. 

"Josh? What is it?" 

'Oh, great. Now you did it, Lyman. She's even more concerned.' 

Donna's eyes had started radiating not only concern ... but also a small hint of fear that had not been there a few seconds ago. He noticed how her body had visibly tensed up, and decided to put her at ease. 

"My back," he explained, "is killing me. I've had pain before, but not like this." 

He watched as relief crept over her features and her tense body started to relax. He was relieved when practical Donna reappeared. 

"Okay, can you walk to your office?" 

'Walk? I can't even stand up straight and you expect me to walk to my office? I can't possibly walk ... I can't ... Then again ... Do I really want to upset her again?' 

He attempted to straighten out his back and answered her question in a steady voice. 

"Yeah ... I think so." 

Slowly, he started walking over to his office, taking small steps. Donna had put her arm around him to support, and hold, him all the way to his office. 

'Hmmm, I could get used to this.' 

Suddenly a sharp stinging pain surged through his lower back. 

"God damn...!" 

'Maybe not.' 

After a few more painful steps they reached his desk-chair. 

"Okay. Sit down." 

"Yes, Mom." 

The last comment earned him an angry glare from Donna. 

"Josh," she warned. 

"Yeah ... Sorry." 

"Josh, how long have you been having these pains in your back?" 

"Pfff, a few days. But, like I told you, it has never been as bad as this." 

He winced again when a stabbing jolt of pain travelled down his spine. Apparently Donna had noticed it too. 

"Okay, that's it! I'm calling your doctor." 

"Donna, contrary to what you believe, I'm quite capable of taking care of myself. I saw the doctor yesterday evening." "You did? What did she say?" 

"Well, she gave me a prescription for some extra-strong painkillers, but apart from that there was nothing she could do about it. There's no solution for this ... well ... not counting the ... ah ... thing." 

'Oh God, If I tell her about this she'll make me do it. I just know she will. I won't tell her ... I won't tell her ... I won't tell her ...' 

But he already knew he had lost the battle when he saw her body taking on the determined posture. She stood up straight, put her hands on her hips, and said nothing as she stared at him. A stare he could not have escaped even if his life depended on it. Hell, everybody in The White House knew that there was no messing with Donna Moss when she went into battle-mode. 

~~~ 

Donna knew there was something he wasn't telling her. So, she stood up straight and put on her most determined face ... knowing that would do the trick and he would soon be giving her the information she wanted. 

'Man,' she thought, 'I would be excellent at extracting key-information from foreign spies. No torture needed. Just me and my most stern stare.' 

"Josh? What thing?" 

Now he was looking at her with his 'Oh-my-God-I-am-so-busted'-face. 

"Donna, it's really nothing ... not important." 

"Joshua, I beg to differ. Every time you tell me that something is not important it turns out to be the exact opposite of that. So, tell me!" 

She knew now that she had broken him. One more long stare and he would be spilling his guts within a few seconds. 

'Three-two-one ... and ...' 

"Okay ... Okay ... Just stop looking at me like that." 

'Like clockwork! I am so 'Da Woman'!' 

"Spill it." 

"The doctor mentioned that maybe ... -o-a ... c-d h-p." 

He had whispered the last few words so silently that she had not understood a word. 

"What?" 

"Pffffff ... SHE SAID THAT MAYBE YOGA COULD HELP!" 

"Okay, no need to yell Josh! I heard you. I'm not deaf! Yoga?" 

"Yes." 

'Why didn't he want to tell me about this?' 

"Josh?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Because ..." 

"Because what?" 

"Because I knew how you would react." 

"And exactly how did you think I would react." 

"You'd make me do it." 

'It? All the things I can imagine by making Josh do 'it' ... mmmmm ... Okay, let's not go there right now.' 

"Do what?" 

She heard him inhaling deeply before he responded. 

"Make me do the yoga-thing." 

"You bet your ass I'd make you do the yoga-thing. Josh, you can't keep walking around with this pain and if yoga can help, why not try it?" 

"Because ..." 

"Because what? Josh?" 

"Because it's a girl-thing" 

"What?" 

"Yoga. It's really girly Donna." 

"It's not girly. I do it every day when I wake up." 

'Oops ... That may not have been the best thing to say.' 

"Exactly my point Donna. You ... you are a girl ... and you do it every morning ... Do I need to say more?" 

"Josh, yoga is good for you. It opens you up to a new world, to a new state of being, and at the same time it takes away your physical pain. Now, did the doctor give you any information?" 

"No." 

Donna heard the whining tone in his voice and instinctively knew that he was lying. 

'Time for tough Donna to make another appearance.' 

"Tsss, Josh ... Josh ... Joshua." 

"What now?" 

"Don't you know you don't stand a chance here? Stop lying to me and give me the information." 

She held out her hand in front of him and gave him a victorious smile when he opened his top-drawer and pulled out the brochure he had stashed away there last night. With a resigned sigh, he gave it to her. 

"Okay, let's see what it says shall we." 

Donna opened the brochure and started skimming through it, once in a while reading out a part aloud. 

"Ha! Listen to this: 

\-- 'Yoga is one of the best methods someone can use to help decrease their back and neck pain,' says Dr. Mary Pulig Schatz, author of 'A Doctor's Gentle Yoga Guide to Back and Neck Pain Release'. 'Performing certain asanas (yoga postures) slowly brings a conscious awareness of exactly what it is we do when we move. This awareness is at the heart of yoga's effectiveness in increasing flexibility.'- 

What do you think of that, huh?" 

Donna quickly glanced at Josh. He said nothing; he didn't have to though. Donna immediately recognised his annoyance and couldn't suppress a small smile. 

"Right, okay, let's see ... Ha! Here ... 

\-- The various positions which are slowly assumed in yoga practice - in contrast to the rapid linear motions of most aerobic exercises - promote recognition of what the nature of the movement and the posture is. Over time, the successful practitioner develops an intimate new relationship with the mechanics of his/her body.-- " 

This time Josh interrupted her, a smug smile plastered all over his face. 

"I've already been introduced to my body, thank you. I know all the positions that really matter. I don't think I need some mumbo-jumbo to build up an ... what did you say ... ah, yeah ... intimate new relationship with it." 

Donna just rolled her eyes at him. 

"Josh, when they talk about intimacy, they are not referring to 'that' kind of intimacy." 

She cast her eyes downwards again and resumed reading. 

"-'It also strengthens weak muscles, and stretches and elongates other muscles that may have been overtaxed as we attempted to compensate for the weaker and imbalanced ones,' Schatz explains. 'As a result, you learn what it really feels like to be in an erect-- 

No, Josh, don't even think about making one of your stupid comments!" 

He held up his hands in fake surrender and replied in a mocking tone. 

"Hey, I wasn't planning on saying anything. Honestly." 

After a short glare she focused her attention on the brochure again. 

"Good, where was I ... oh yeah ... 

\-- erect and balanced posture, rather than in the habituated compensating posture used before. Then, when you find yourself stooping or unconsciously compensating, you reintroduce the new movement patterns and the posture learned in yoga.' 

The changing movements done to bridge one asana to another also provide an equally important development of coordination and balance skills through a full range of motion. This helps build a body that is more resistant to skeleto-muscular injury, especially as we age.--" 

A wide grin spread across her face. 

"See, this will help you. I mean, you are not exactly a young man anymore and ..." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get the point. Anything else you feel like sharing with me?" 

"Well, now you mention it. You know how I followed that yoga-course a while ago, right?" 

"How could I forget? You kept spouting inane yoga-trivia at me for days." 

"It wasn't inane Josh. It was really important! I already told you that the University of Pennsylvania has done an independent study ... A study published in the 'Journal of the American Medical Association' in 1998. It concluded that yoga techniques resulted in -and I quote- 'significant improvement in grip strength and pain reduction for someone suffering from Carpal tunnel syndrome'." 

"Donna? You don't have Carpal tunnel syndrome!" 

"I know, but that doesn't mean I'm immune. This way the chances of me developing the syndrome have become much slimmer. And that's the most important thing of all!" 

"Yeah, whatever ..." 

"Hmmm, anyway ... I remember a quote from our teacher. At that moment it really appealed to me, because it reminded me of you. It gives you another reason why you should practice yoga. Not only to relieve your physical pain, but also for your mind and spirit. You want to hear it?" 

"Do I have a choice?" 

"No." 

"Okay then. Glad that's settled." 

"It went something like this: 

\-- Higher consciousness is found through an increase in consciousness. If you've developed a habit of being numb in the brain or in general sensitivity, all the tendencies involved in this habit have to be patiently turned around. If you recognise that you're stupid and are willing to patiently do everything you can to activate your consciousness, then perhaps there is hope.--" 

Donna stopped talking and Josh kept staring. After a few moments he responded. 

"That reminded you of me?" 

'Excellent. Let's have some fun ... shall we?' 

"Yeah. I mean, you are somewhat numb in the brain and you have to admit you are not exactly the most sensitive person around this place. And, well, you can be very stupid sometimes and ... you know ... right?" 

"Uh-huh, right. Say ... Donna?" 

"Yeah?" 

"What do you say I send you home early today to ..." 

'Oh, it worked. I got through to him! I made him realise that he is very insensitive in keeping me here until after midnight. Just call me 'The Amazing Moss'. Ooh, think of all the things I could do when I get home early ...' 

~~~ 

Josh was amused by Donna's reaction to his unfinished statement. She was now positively beaming at him. 

'Not a bad look for her ... but wait till she hears the rest of it ...' 

" ... go and kick some puppies? Hey, if you're lucky, maybe you can even skin them. Would make one hell of a coat! What do you say, Cruella?" 

And just like that, away went the beaming and present was the hurt. A wave of instant remorse hit him when he looked at her pouting lips. Here she was - his Donna - trying to help him and all he could do was put her down and hurt her. 

'Way to go, Lyman! You really have a knack for dealing with the ladies. Time to back-pedal and cheer her up.' 

"Okay, I'm sorry, that was way out of line, but just listen. I really don't feel like going to some special yoga-club or something like that. I can already imagine the press." 

Upon his earnest apology and admission of why he didn't want to take yoga-lessons her face lost some of the hurt and gained some happiness again. For a moment, just one moment, he felt as if everything was right in the world again. 

'Maybe she'll drop it now.' 

He should have known better though. Donna Moss is not one to just drop subjects. 

"There's no need go to yoga-class ..." 

'Yeah, see. Told ya.' 

" ... I will teach you." 

'Maybe not. Idiot. Did you honestly believe that she would just let go of it? I'll say it again: idiot!' 

"Donna, there's really no need to--" 

"Yes there is! Josh, look at you, look at the way you are sitting in that chair. You are obviously in pain but too damn stubborn and proud to do something about it. Well, I won't let you do that. I'll help you to get rid of the pain." 

'Ha. Does she think she can just boss me around? She's my assistant, not the boss of me.' 

"But--" 

"And that's final!" 

'Okay, maybe she is the boss of me - in a very small, Donna-like, way.' 

"Ah-kay." 

"Good. We'll start today at lunch break." 

"Today? Maybe we could start tomorrow? I mean, I'm sure I need some special yoga-stuff, and lunch break? When will I eat?" 

"Don't worry about lunch. I'll go pick us something up as soon as the lesson is over. And nope, no special stuff is required. The yoga I have in mind for you is called 'office-yoga'. So, all you need is yourself and your office-furniture." 

"Oh. You seem to have it all worked out already, you know, in your head." 

"Yes." 

"So, we're actually going to do this thing? Here ... In this office?" 

Donna's beaming face reappeared at his positive response and for a brief moment he couldn't help but feel relieved. But then he saw her eyes and realised that she was already thinking of all the moves she could teach him. 

"Exactly! Oh, Josh. This is going to be so much fun!" 

"Right." 

'This is going to be so much fun? Please God, have mercy on my soul and just let me die now!' 

~~~ 

Next to doing her job, Donna spent all morning coming up with a schedule for Josh's first yoga lesson. She didn't want it to be too difficult, but she wasn't planning on making it too easy on him either. After all, where's the fun in not making him squirm ... just a little. 

'Hey. I'm only human.' 

Before she knew it, the clock struck twelve. She quickly rose and entered Josh's office. He was sitting behind his desk, pretending to be engrossed in some report. 

'Oh, like that's going to work on me. I know you mister ... I know your 'I-am-studying-a-report-and-I-don't-have-time'-face and that's not it. I can see exactly when you are faking it.' 

"Josh, stop pretending you're reading that report and focus. I'm going to need your full attention for this." 

Defeated he closed the report and looked at her. 

"What do you need me to do?" 

'Oh, I need you to do many, many things - some of them including only you and me and absolutely no clothes. Maybe if… No, Donna ... Do not go there ... Do not go there ...' 

She cleared her throat and dismissed her improper Josh-thoughts to focus on the matter at hand. 

"Okay, the first move I'm going to teach you today is called: 'the hip lift'. It's a vital move in office-yoga. It will help you relax and control the pains in your back. After that we are going to do the move called: 'upward facing dog', immediately followed by the 'downward facing dog'. If we still have time we might even throw in the 'forward bend'." 

Josh slowly lowered his face to his desk and gently started pounding his head against it. 

"Josh? What is it?" 

He focused his attention on her again. 

"You can't possibly be serious. You can't make me do exercises named downward facing dog, and bending forward to upward facing dog ... Or whatever they are called." 

"Why not?" 

"Donna, I'm the Deputy Chief of Staff. I will be mocked for centuries and centuries to come. Toby will have a field day when he hears about this." 

'God! Whiny, insecure little boy!' 

"Okay, here's what we'll do. We won't tell anyone." 

"What if someone comes in just when I'm performing the dog-thingy?" 

"We ... We'll lock the doors. That way no one can enter." 

"But ... What if--" 

"Josh, you are not backing out of this!" 

"Fine, just lock the doors, will ya?" 

"Yeah, yeah." 

She quickly went over to the main door, leading to the bullpen, and locked it. Then, immediately proceeded to do the same to the second door, leading to one of the corridors. The third door, not having been locked in ages, decided to put up a firm protest. 

'Damn! Stupid door!" 

"Josh ..." 

"Yeah." 

"Small problem." 

"What?" 

"This door won't close." 

"Why not?" 

"I don't know. Do I look like a locksmith to you?" 

"Well, I don't recall ever having seen anyone entering through it. It's just not used as an entry into this office. Tell you what, put something against it to block it." 

"Okay." 

Donna did as Josh had suggested. She took one of the chairs and nudged it under the door handle. Once she was satisfied the chair was secure, she turned around again to face Josh. 

"Well? Are you ready?" 

"Yeah, I suppose so ..." 

"No, Josh. It's 'yes' or 'no'. There's no in-betweens for yoga. I'll ask you again. Are you ready?" 

"No." 

'You idiot ... idiot of a man.' 

"Josh." 

"Yes." 

"Yes, what?" 

"Donna ..." 

"Yes, what? Josh." 

"Yes, I am ready, oh grand mistress of yoga!" 

"Good. Let's start." 

"What do I do?" 

"Well, as I said before, we'll start with 'the hip lift'. You don't have to get up. This exercise just involves you and your chair. Slide your chair to the back a bit, will you?" 

She moved closer until she was standing right in front of him and looking down at him. 

'Mmmm, he looks quite yummy from this angle ... small and fragile. Ready to be dominated ... Oh, God ... this is going to be harder than I had anticipated.' 

~~~ 

'Mmmm, she looks adorable from this angle ... tall and demanding. Ready to dominate ... Oh, God ... this is going to be even harder than I had anticipated.' 

"Good, now stretch your legs out in front of you. Make sure that your feet are on the ground, hip-width apart." 

Josh followed her instructions and assumed the position. 

"Like this?" 

"Yes." 

"What now?" 

"Straighten up your spine by lifting up your chest and tucking your chin in slightly, so the back of your neck lengthens and the crown of your head is lifted towards the ceiling." 

'Who invented this crap? Did this person have to make it this complicated?' 

"Okay, let's see ... AAAH! That really hurts. How long do I have to sit like this?" 

"Hold on to the sides of your chair, close to your hips. That should relieve some of the tension on you back." 

"Ah-kay." 

"Better?" 

"Yeah." 

"Take a breath in and, as you exhale, push your hips up so that your ... lower back comes up off the chair. Squeeze your lower back tightly ..." 

"Donna, for God's sake ... lower back? It's okay to just call it 'butt', you know." 

"All right then, squeeze your ... butt tightly and try to keep your knees straight and your toes pulled back towards you." 

"OOOMPH! Like this?" 

"Yeah, I think so." 

'What does she mean by that?' 

"YOU THINK SO?" 

"Well, yeah ... It's been a while since I've done this specific yoga-move. But, don't worry, you're doing fine." 

"Oh, that's a relief. How long am I supposed to stay like this?" 

"Oh, you can inhale deeply now and come back down." 

"Pfffff, man ... this yoga-stuff is hard." 

"Okay, now do it again." 

"Again?" 

"Yeah, Josh. You didn't honestly think that all it would take was one move to magically take care of your back pain, did you?" 

"Well ... maybe ... No, not really." 

"Fine, then do it again." 

"Fine." 

For the second time Josh started to perform the exercise, but was interrupted by Donna. 

"No ... No ... Josh ... That's not it. You need to lift your butt higher. Otherwise it won't work." 

'Higher?' 

"Donna, I can't possibly lift it higher than this!" 

He quickly moved to demonstrate just how high he could lift his butt up in the air without breaking in two. 

"Sure you can. Here, let me help you." 

Before he knew what was going on Donna had stepped between his legs and had started bending over him, her hands reaching under him, firmly grasping his butt and lifting him up in the air. 

'OH - MY - GOD! Donna is holding my butt ... scratch that ... Donna is now squeezing my butt! What the ...?" 

"DONNA!" 

"What?" 

"You just squeezed my butt!" 

"I did not!" 

"Yes, you did! I felt it!" 

"Josh, work with me here. I'm trying to help you, but all this talking is not doing any good. You are not a light-weight, you know!" 

She got no response though. Josh was too involved in staring at the display being uncovered right in front of his eyes. 

'Breasts. Two of them. Right before my eyes. Cleavage. Need to breathe. Must find coherent thinking again. Have to regain self-control ...' 

Exactly at that moment the chair decided it'd had enough and started rolling away, thus leading to an alteration of its position in the room. 

~~~ 

"What the ...?" 

That was all Donna could utter right before she lost her balance because of the moving chair. She fell flat forward, pressing her breasts into Josh's face and her weight caused him to sit down on her hands. 

'OH MY GOD! Josh's nose is between my breasts. Need to get up ... NOW.' 

It was no use though. Her hands were safely tucked away under his butt. She was not going anywhere. 

"Josh?" 

A muffled sound came from somewhere against her chest. 

"Hmmmm?" 

"You need to move. My hands are stuck under your butt." 

"Hmmmmm." 

He made no attempt whatsoever to lift his hips though. 

'Oooh ... He is enjoying this way too much!' 

"Josh!" 

He managed to pull back a bit so he could speak. 

"Okay, okay, I'll try, but my back is hurting even more than before now. I don't know if I can lift my hips high enough for you to remove your hands." 

She almost whimpered when she felt his moving lips and the soft vibration his voice caused against her highly sensitive chest-area. 

'Oh, no ... I can't have these thoughts ... not now ... oh, this can't get any worse.' 

She had thought wrong though, because at that exact moment she heard a thump immediately followed by a mumbled, but still somewhat pissed off, voice behind her. 

"Josh, do you think you can possibly remove your face from between Donna's breasts long enough to take a look at this report on the violation of women's rights in Liberia?" 

Donna closed her eyes in utter embarrassment and could only form one coherent thought. 

'It just got worse.' 

Josh's voice sounded abnormally high when he asked the question he already knew the answer to. 

"Amy?" 


	2. Higher Consciousness 2

 

**Higher Consciousness, part 2**

**by:** Becc  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Humour/Fluff  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al  
**Summary:** Josh + Donna + yoga = a fine mess   
**Spoiler:** none  
**Written:** 8/30/03  


Rapid Linear Motions

Walking huffily into the room, Amy stopped beside the visitor's chair and dropped the report on the closest empty space on his cluttered desk. She silently watched the pair struggle to extricate themselves from one another. Josh's hands were on Donna's hips, carefully pushing her back so his head was no longer between her breasts, and it was painfully obvious exactly where Donna's hands were. 

Amy clenched her teeth at the display before her. "You know how to reach me," she told him, her top teeth barely separating from the bottom as she spoke. 

Josh tried to both pull back and lift his lower half off the chair at the same time. The chair almost went toppling back from his movements, but he somehow managed to keep his balance as Donna's hands slipped out from under him. "Amy, wait?" He implored as Amy turned on her heels. "It's not--" 

"Save it, Josh," she tossed over her shoulder before exiting the office and closing the door soundly behind her, leaving two mortified co-workers in her wake. 

~~~ 

"Jackass," Amy muttered as she stepped out into the Bullpen, frowning as the scene replayed in her head. 

"He can no longer deny he's screwing his assistant," she added as she passed Donna's cubicle. 

Making her way to the East Wing as swiftly as she could without drawing attention to herself, Amy tried to cleanse her mind of what she had witnessed. However, the image of Josh's face in Donna's cleavage, and her hands on his ass was determined to repeat in her head like a skipping CD stuck on an offensive lyric. 'It can't have been what it looked like,' she surmised, having already relived the moment more times than she cared to count. 'They wouldn't dare.' 

She knew Josh, and she had a fair idea of the kind of person Donna was, and the idea of the two of them giving into the sexual tension that constantly surrounded them just didn't sit right. Outside of work perhaps, but not in the office. And certainly not during the day. It was no secret that Josh had his idiot-boy moments, but he wasn't *that* stupid. 

'So what the Hell did I just witness?' 

~~~ 

Ginger stood in Donna's cubicle; her hand was frozen in mid-air, a printed memo dangled from her thumb and forefinger, and her mouth was open in surprise from what she had just heard. 

She had been running an errand for Sam - who had managed to lose track of Cathy somewhere between the Oval Office and the Communications Bullpen - and had stopped by Donna's cubicle to drop off the last copy of the memo when a slamming door had caused her to stop and glance up. Amy had walked past moments later and hadn't seen the solitary figure; she hadn't been aware Ginger had heard every word out of her mouth. 

Ginger shook her head, breaking her daze, and let the memo fall from her fingers and settle on Donna's desk. 

'It can't have been what it sounded like.' 

Her curiosity piqued, however, Ginger decided the memo was too important to be left on Donna's desk and should be hand-delivered to Josh himself. Sweeping the piece of paper off the desk, she left the cubicle, stepped up to the closed office door that led out to the Bullpen and knocked - soundly. 

Receiving no response, Ginger reached for the door, preparing to open it herself, when she heard the lock click. She dropped her hand and waited patiently for the door to open. 

The fact the door had been locked didn't escape her attention - nor did the dishevelled state Josh, who now stood before her, was in. Ginger forced a smile and held out the memo. 

"It's important," she told him weakly. 

Josh took the note from her and scanned the text. "Okay," he replied after a moment, "tell him I'm on it." 

Ginger nodded, but before she turned to leave she glanced over Josh's shoulder - to find Donna pulling the front of her top up, covering any hint of cleavage that may have been showing. Her flushed friend turned an even darker shade of pink, and Ginger averted her eyes before they tried to explain. 

Rumpled clothing. Flushed skin. 

She didn't need to hear the details. 

Turning, Ginger walked down the hall and toward the Communications Bullpen, but not before she heard: "God, Donna, I think I pulled something." 

'Oh my God...' 

There had been rumours almost since the day Donna started working for Josh. She had heard the susurrus of the torrid affair Josh and Donna were supposed to be having. Over time, however, the story had become less nasty. After Rosslyn, it had become clear there was nothing torrid about their relationship and they truly cared for one another. The most recent rumours Ginger had been hearing had surrounded the updated tally of how many times Josh had driven Donna home this month. 

It was assumed by many that the two were now in a relationship, although until now Ginger hadn't believed it. 

But to have sex in the office? 

'No,' Ginger thought, 'Donna wouldn't.' 

But what she had heard from Amy... And what she had seen... 

'What other explanation is there?' 

Ginger entered the bullpen and headed straight for Sam's office. If anyone in the building knew anything, it would be Sam. Or Margaret. 

Usually she would go to Margaret, but, to Ginger, this felt like something that should be taken to Sam. He was, after all, Josh's best friend, and it had been no secret that he and Donna had grown closer after the shooting that almost took their friend's life. So if anyone knew anything about what was going on between Josh and Donna, it would be Sam. 

She stopped outside his closed office door and knocked. Not waiting for him to respond to her knock, she opened the door and poked her head into the room. Sam sat behind his desk, concentrating on the computer screen in front of him. He glanced up as she entered his office. 

"What's up, Ginger?" 

"Not much," she replied, trying to keep her tone neutral. 

"By 'what's up', I sort of meant: 'did you distribute the memo?'" He clarified. 

Ginger stepped away from the door and moved over to his desk. She stood opposite him, ignoring the spare seat, and replied, "Of course. Josh is on it." 

"Okay." He paused and then added, "Thanks for doing that for me." 

"No problem, Sam." 

"And if I ever find Cathy she'll thank you too." 

Ginger frowned. "Where is Cathy anyway?" 

Sam shrugged. "Really couldn't tell you." 

She nodded, keeping her appearance as calm as she possibly could. The fact she was shifting her weight ever so slightly was the only outward sign something was bothering her. 

"What are you reading?" She asked, feigning interest. 

"Well," Sam began, "don't tell Toby, but I'm playing solitaire." 

"Are you winning?" 

"Not so much," he responded sadly. 

"Well you keep at it." 

"I wouldn't let Toby hear you say that." 

Ginger raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think he still has the program on his computer?" 

Sam's mouth opened a little in surprise. "No..." 

She smirked. "Yes." 

Sam laughed lightly. "Who knew." 

A rubber ball bounced against the glass between the two offices. 

Toby wanted her back. 

She couldn't slip this in during an appropriate moment. She had to do it now. 

Taking a deep breath, Ginger glanced down at her hands, suddenly finding great interest in the lines on her palms. "Are Josh and--" 

The rubber ball hit the glass again, a little louder this time, cutting Ginger off. 

"Sorry, Ginger, I didn't catch that." 

She took a step back. 

"Josh and Donna are they, ah, are they--" 

**THUMP** 

"I know they're sleeping together." The words left her mouth at an alarming speed. 

The door swung open before the shell-shocked Sam could reply. "Ginger!" Toby said sharply from the entrance. 

Ginger turned and nodded silently in response. She glanced back over at Sam who had turned two shades lighter. 

"If you wouldn't mind," Toby began softly, his voice rising with each word as he added, "I want you in my office now!" 

"Ginger--" 

"No, Sam," Toby said, cutting him off, "Your assistant's name is *Cathy*." 

"No. I mean, I know. But--" 

"Goodbye, Sam." Toby ushered Ginger out and paused just before closing the door. "And stop playing solitaire." 

The door closed soundly and Sam sat utterly confused. 'What the hell?' He wondered. 'Josh and Donna?' 


	3. Higher Consciousness 3

 

**Higher Consciousness, part 3**

**by:** Ellen  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Humour/Fluff  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al  
**Summary:** Josh + Donna + yoga = a fine mess   
**Spoiler:** none  
**Written:** 9/2/03  


The Essential Nature Of Things 

"Nah!" 

For the last three minutes the game of solitaire had not been altered and finally the screensaver kicked in. Not that Sam noticed any of this; he had not been able to think about anything but what Ginger had said. Finally, after an internal battle, he found himself able to dismiss the idea of Josh and Donna sleeping together. 

'They are both way too professional to do something like that. Not that they wouldn't be good together, they do have a certain ...' 

He suddenly realised where his line of thinking was going and for the second time he voiced his denial out loud. 

"No way!" 

'I should just stop thinking about this, because it's not true. Josh and Donna have been the victim of untrue rumours and gossip ever since the day she came to work for him. The worst part is that they don't deserve that. Sure, there is something in the way they banter and walk the halls ... but that doesn't mean that they are sleeping together. No, Ginger has got it all wrong. And just to prove that I'm going to find Josh and help put an end to this talk.' 

His mind made up, Sam strut out of his office, determined to ask Josh about the truth. 

A few moments later he came in reach of Josh's office, and what he saw there made him come to a full stop in the middle of the bullpen. Josh had just opened the door for Donna to exit his office, when he gently touched her arm and she turned around again. Sam saw Josh whispering something in her ear. Her eyes widened at his words and she cast her gaze downwards to find her skirt on backwards. She quickly readjusted it and in the process started turning around to head for her cubicle. But not before she gave him a quick reply. 

"It must have shifted when I was between your legs." 

'Oh. My. God!' 

Sam had watched the display unfold and was left baffled by the outcome. 

'It's true. Josh and Donna are ... And in his office, in the White House, for everyone to see. How could they be this unprofessional? I so need to talk to Josh about this.' 

His mind made up, he started walking in the direction of Josh's office again. Arriving at the door he took one more deep breath and then just entered without knocking. Josh's head jerked up from whatever report he had started reading only a few seconds ago. Sam took a moment to take in Josh's rumpled features. Upon seeing his messy hair, his sleeves rolled up and his tie askew, he just lost it. 

"JOSH, what the hell do you think you're doing?!", Sam asked, looking into his friend's wondering eyes. 

"What do you mean?" 

"You know exactly what I mean. The thing between ..." 

He vaguely waved his hand in the direction of the bullpen. 

"... you and Donna." 

Josh's 'I-am-so-busted'-look immediately appeared. 

"You know about that?" 

"Well ... ye-ah!" 

"How did you find out?" 

"Ginger told me." 

Josh slowly raked his hands through his hair and looked up into Sam's eyes again. 

"She knows?" 

"Yeah, she knows. Josh, this is not good! This could become very ugly." 

"Yeah, I know ... I keep imagining Toby's reaction when he finds out." 

"Toby? Who the hell cares about Toby's reaction? I'm talking about the press here. If they ... No, WHEN they get wind of this thing between you and Donna, and trust me, they will, there's no telling how they'll react." 

"Press? Aren't you exaggerating a bit here Sam? I mean, I hardly think the press will be interested in ..." 

"No, Josh. I'm not exaggerating. They will be interested ... Trust me." 

"Ya think?" 

"I know. The press loves to dig around and they are going to stumble upon this sooner or later and then it will be your and Donna's ass on the line. I don't think Leo will appreciate it when he finds out through the press. It's going to be me and Laurie all over again, but this time even worse." 

Sam had slowly turned towards the door again. He figured there wasn't that much to say anymore and that it was best to leave Josh alone to contemplate on what it was he was doing and the consequences of his behaviour on the administration. 

"I'm going now; I still have some work to do. You'd better think about what I've said." 

"But, Sam ..." 

"No, Josh ... Think about it and what it means to the administration." 

"The administration? What has the administration got to do with it?" 

Sam cringed when he heard Josh's question. 

'Man, is he really that dumb?' 

"What has the administration to do with it? What has ... Oh God, don't tell me you don't know. Josh, everything we, and you -for that matter- do reflects upon the President one way or the other. Now, you could have at least done this ... thing between you and Donna at home. But, no, you had to do it here in the office. I mean ... in the White House, Josh? Whatever were you thinking?" 

With that last sentence, Sam quickly strode out of the office. He vaguely heard Josh muttering something about his back and exercises, but he figured he had heard enough and now he needed to warn the others that trouble was heading their way. 

'All that is left to do now is to go see Toby. Whether I like it or not, he needs to know and so does CJ. 'Cause this is one that's going to blow up in our faces if we don't handle it carefully.' 

And with a strong pace he walked over to Toby's office, ready to go to battle over this mess his best friend -who was also clearly an idiot- had created. He quickly entered the office to face Toby. 

"Toby?" 

The Communication's Director was frantically scribbling on a note-pad and reluctantly looked up. He only had to take one quick look at his deputy's face to realise that something was seriously wrong. He put down his pen, sighed deeply, and silently braced himself for whatever was coming. 

"Sam, close the door." 

Sam quickly closed the door as instructed and then turned to face Toby again. 

"Now tell me what's wrong." 

"It's about Josh." 

"God, what has he done now? Please don't tell me he has been insulting Mary Marsh on television again, because I swear to God that--" 

"No, Toby ... It's worse than that." 

"What do you mean 'worse'." 

Sam looked his mentor straight in the eye and replied in an even voice, "Josh has had sex with Donna." 

Toby remained silent for a brief moment and when nothing else was said by Sam he responded. 

"Well, we've all seen that coming for the longest time, so I guess that's not the reason why you're standing there with that nervous look on your face?" 

'Oh God, he's going to lose it over this. But he needs to know' 

Sam mustered all his courage, breathed in deeply, and then spilled the whole truth. 

"No, Josh has had sex with Donna --" 

"Yes, I know. You just said that." 

"-- in his office, here, in the White House." 

"WHAT?!" 

"Yeah. We need to do something. If the press finds out ... You know what that means, right? I don't know what we can do, but you need to tell CJ first and then we'll just go on from there. I'm hoping we can leave Leo out of it. If he finds out, we'll be organising Josh's farewell party by tonight." 

Toby didn't move or say anything, he just kept staring at the younger man. With every passing second Sam felt more and more uncomfortable. Right up until the point when he couldn't take the pressure anymore and decided to make a run for it. 

"Toby, I'm going to go now. I have ... Stuff to do." 

Upon that admission, Sam quickly exited, leaving a furious Toby behind to brood and contemplate over what would be the most elaborate and painful way to kill one certain Deputy Chief of Staff. 


	4. Higher Consciousness 4

 

**Higher Consciousness, part 4**

**by:** Becc  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Humour/Fluff  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al  
**Summary:** Josh + Donna + yoga = a fine mess   
**Spoiler:** none  
**Written:** 10/31/03  


Remember To Breathe

Toby watched Sam's retreating form, silently contemplating ways in which to maim Josh. 

That he would do *that* in his office. 

Something just didn't sit right. 

During the conversation with Sam, Toby had propelled himself out of his chair and to his feet. His body was tense; his back was straight and his fists were clenched tightly at his sides, but as he raised his eyes to the ceiling and ran the conversation back through his mind, his mouth silently forming the words spoken, the tension began to slowly seep out of his body and his fists unclenched. 

No, it didn't sit right at all. 

His hand swept across the top of his balding head and his fingers tapped thoughtfully against the weathered skin. Even if Josh had reached new levels of stupidity, Donna would never let it happen. The girl had too much sense for that. 

The more he thought about it, the more ludicrous it sounded, and the less he believed it. 

"Sam!" 

His deputy appeared in the doorway curtly, yet made no move to enter the office itself. 

"You know, we have phones now." 

Toby raised his eyebrows. "You really think this is the best time to be a wise ass?" 

"Hey," Sam replied in mild indignation, "what the Hell did I do? Josh is the one slee-- , well, you know!" 

"I'm still holding you partly responsible for this." 

"What the-- Toby! You can't do that." 

"Actually, I can," he replied, his patience wearing thin. 

"And how exactly?" 

"Because I say so. Now, get your ass in here and close the door!" 

Sam stayed under the door frame for a moment, before shaking his head in resignation, stepping into the office, and closing the door behind him. He, however, stepped no further into the room. 

"I did nothing to encourage this," Sam argued. 

"Did you discourage it?" 

"I didn't even know it was--" The look on Toby's face silenced Sam. "Okay, so in hindsight it was eventual, but in the office? Give me *some* credit." 

"You want credit?" 

"For it happening elsewhere! Elsewhere, as in *not* here!" 

"You're still not off the hook." 

"Yeah," Sam muttered. He pushed away from the door and flopped down on Toby's couch. "So, what do we do?" 

"First, how did you come across this information?" 

"From Ginger." 

"So it's simple, sordid, office gossip?" Toby asked in disbelief. 

"No!" Sam yelped. "Do you think I hang out at the water cooler in my spare time?" 

"You don't have spare time." 

"No kidding." 

"So?" 

"After speaking to Ginger I went to ask Josh myself - just as Donna was--" 

"Do I want you to finish that sentence?" 

Sam took a moment to consider his next words. "Readjusting her skirt." 

"You've heard Bonnie complain about certain clothing during summer," Toby pointed out, desperate for it all to be one big mistake. 

"And then when I confronted Josh he admitted it had happened." 

"He *what*?!" 

"The worst part was he didn't seem to be able to see the huge consequences in what he had done." 

This changed everything in Toby's mind. 

"Are you going to kill him?" Sam asked seriously. "Because I'm really not sure that's the best way to deal with this." 

"No," Toby replied softly, "I'm killing both of them." 

"Maybe we should let Leo be the one--" 

"Okay, Sam, seriously, I'm not going to kill anyone and I really wish you'd stop looking at me like I have masochistic tendencies." 

"Yeah." 

"I'll be right back." 

Toby exited the office, slamming the door behind him and leaving a bewildered Sam in his wake. 

With long strides, he bridged the space between the Communications and Operations Bullpens and aimed himself straight for his unsuspecting victim's office. 

"Toby?" Donna's voice asked as he strode past her cubicle. 

"Is he busy?" He asked, not slowing or even glancing in her direction. 

"No he's--" 

That was all he heard before slamming Josh's office door closed. 

Josh glanced up with a start and stared wide-eyed at the red-faced Communications Director. "Toby? What the hell?" 

"I'm not asking. I know. You've lost your mind!" 

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" 

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same question." 

The door opened slowly and Donna glanced wearily into the room. "Is everything okay?" She asked softly. 

"I'm really not sure," Josh replied at the same time Toby answered with a gruff, "Everything's fine." 

He hadn't heard the door close again, so he turned, not at all surprised to find Josh's protective assistant still standing in the doorway staring at her boss with questioning eyes. "Donna," Toby began. He waited for her eyes to flicker in his direction before he continued. "If you know what's good for you," he told her, his voice beginning to rise, "you'll step back out into the hall, close the door, and put as much distance as you possibly can between you and I before I exit this room!" 

As he predicted she would, Donna glanced back in Josh's direction. Toby turned in time to see Josh nod at her, and a moment later he heard the door click closed. He glanced back to see whether she had indeed left. Relieved to find the room empty except for Josh and himself, Toby turned back and fixed his eyes on the deputy Chief of Staff. 

"I know." 

Josh raised his eyebrows in question. "That's... good?" 

"Let me clarify. I *know*." 

"Okay Toby you're really going to have to do a better job than that because if that's your idea of clarifica--" 

"You and Donna, earlier in this room. I *know*." 

"Oh," Josh sat silently contemplating Toby's words. "Yeah, listen Toby, about that--" 

"I don't want to hear it, Josh." 

"It wasn't even my idea. I tried to talk Donna out of it," Josh tried to explain. "And I'm still unsure as to how it's escalated in the way it has." 

"I'm sorry, you tried to talk *Donna* out of it?" 

"Yeah." 

"She was the instigator?" 

"Of course she was," Josh said wearily. "You know how she is when she gets these ideas in her head. She gets that freakish Donna-determination in her eyes and there's just no stopping her." 

"Donna?" Toby asked, the question directed more at himself than at Josh. 

"Y'know, you really should get her to do it with you sometime," Josh began, missing the shock that flashed across Toby's face, "Sure I was joking the whole time to keep the mood light, but it really does feel good. I feel... less tense." Resting his hand on his stomach, he added, "Apart from this one muscle that still feels a little tight." 

"I beg you not to elaborate on which muscle it is," Toby said tersely. 

"Yeah. Listen, Toby, if I'd know it would all be such a big deal I never would have agreed to it in the first place." 

"I'm sure she really twisted your arm," Toby said tightly. 

"Yeah well she almost did that too." 

"I'm not hearing this!" Toby exclaimed, startling Josh. "And don't think this is the end of it." 

Josh groaned softly. "Everyone's gonna know by the end of the day," he whined. 

"I intend to be as discreet as I possibly can, however Leo *will* find out about this." 

"Make fun of Josh day," Josh muttered. "It's been a while." 

"Ah, Josh? I imagine there would be more than just teasing." 

"Yeah. And Leo will probably want some tips." 

"That's it! I refuse to hear *anymore*." Turning, he added as he reached the door, "This will be the start of the week, possibly the month, from Hell." 

"Donna!" Josh bellowed as Toby exited. A blur of red and blonde brushed past him and he heard just before he was out of earshot, "I'm screwed, and it's all your fault!" 

Heading through the halls towards the Communications bullpen, Toby fumed silently. Donna had been the one to finally make the move? He had watched her blossom from a girl who'd had her heart ripped out and her confidence crushed, to a strong woman who had given even himself a run for his money at times. She may have had a few moments since entering the White House that she wasn't proud of, but even the worst were nowhere near what had happened that morning. Donna was an intelligent woman with a good head on her shoulders. Now, to hear she had propositioned Josh? Toby hated the fact it was beginning to change his opinion of her. 

He stormed into his office, slamming the door behind him. The figure still seated on his couch jumped. 

"Sam, we got you that office so you'd stop invading my space!" 

Sam didn't move. "What happened? Did he admit to it? Was Donna there? Did she try to deny it? Did--" 

"Shut up for a minute and let me think of ways to handle this." 

"'Kay," Sam replied. He sat silently on Toby's couch watching as the older man's eyes flicked to the right, his brow furrowed in concentration. He watched this for no more than five seconds. "C.J" 

Toby's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Yeah."


	5. Higher Consciousness 5

 

**Higher Consciousness, part 5**

**by:** Ellen  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Humour/Fluff  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al  
**Summary:** Josh + Donna + yoga = a fine mess   
**Spoiler:** none  
**Written:** 11/5/03  


7 People

"No, I'm telling you Carol. When Jim calls, don't put him through. Let him sweat it out for a while. I'll call him when I know he's ready to hear what I've got to say." 

"How do you know he'll call?" 

CJ shot her assistant a confident smirk. 

"Oh, trust me, after the message I left on his answering machine -- he'll call." 

Carol couldn't help feeling sorry for Jim. The man didn't know it yet, but he had picked himself an uneven fight. CJ was like a herd of wild boars when she sniffed trouble: unstoppable and not easy to defeat. 

"Okay, if you say so." 

"Thanks." 

CJ quickly turned and starting back-tracking into her office. She had the intention of hiding there for the next couple of hours. Time to deal with anything, or anyone else, right now was just not an option. Jim Walker's column had created a major mess and she needed to focus on the problem in order to find a way to solve it as soon as possible. She had almost made it into the safe compounds of her office when Toby's voice pierced her train of thought. 

"CJ, you got a moment." 

'I should have known ... I should have known.' 

She quickly turned around to find Toby standing right in front of her. She recognised his determined stare and posture, but she decided she wasn't going to cave. After all, she hadn't become a Press Secretary because of her soft nature and loveable personality. 

"No, actually Toby, this is not a good time. I've got the 'Capital beat' producers to deal with. They're trying to get the White House to comment on Jim Walker's column in the 'National Inquirer'. He has been spewing lies and he hasn't exactly been very helpful to admit his wrong, and further more I really need to--" 

Toby's impatient voice interrupted the flow of words. 

"Yeah, CJ ... This is really interesting, but I need a moment of your time. You're going to want to hear this." 

It was only then that CJ finally noticed the slight hint of fear in his voice, and she didn't like it. Toby was not the frightened type. She had always suspected that in the middle of a heated argument even a raging bull wouldn't scare him off. Realising that her day was going to get even worse with the information Toby wanted to share, she sighed heavily and took the plunge. 

"Toby?" 

"Yeah?" 

"This is bad, isn't it?" 

"Yeah." 

"Okay, let's go inside my office." 

Simultaneously they turned and headed into the Press Secretary's office. CJ immediately circled her desk and settled in her chair. She had a feeling that whatever was coming wasn't going to be pretty and that she'd better sit down when it hit her. After all, it never hurts to brace yourself for the incoming shockwave. Toby started pacing in front of her desk, nervously rubbing his forehead every few seconds. She just stared at him and waited for him to start talking but grew impatient when it became clear that he wasn't exactly in talking-mode. Finally she had had enough. 

"For the love of God, Toby. Would you stop pacing and tell me what's going on?" 

The pacing stopped and his tired eyes now focused solely on her. 

"Yeah." 

"Well?" 

CJ watched as Toby inhaled deeply and exhaled again before he started talking. 

"Okay, here it is. Earlier today Sam came into my office with some pretty disconcerting news." 

"Okay ... What news?" 

"Well, it seems that -huh- well, Ginger told him that she had seen Amy and--" 

He suddenly stopped his rant and looked at CJ's questioning gaze. She didn't understand a thing about what he was talking about and sought clarification. 

"Okay, so far ... we've already established that Ginger saw Amy. Which is not uncommon, by the way. I see Amy quite regularly around these halls ... unfortunately. So, I guess that's probably not the big issue. Toby, what's so special about Ginger seeing Amy?" 

"Well, Ginger saw Amy leaving Josh's office and it seems that she walked in on Josh and Donna during lunch time today." 

"Ginger?" 

"No, Amy." 

"Toby, I don't understand. What exactly do you mean by 'walked in' on Josh and Donna." 

"I mean it like it sounds ... she 'walked in' on them doing -- you know--" 

Toby saw slow realisation creeping into CJ's eyes. And next to that he could also a detect the first hint of anger. 

"Toby ..." 

"Yeah?" 

"Are you trying to tell me that ... I'm having difficulties saying this--" 

After a short pause to gather her thoughts she continued. 

"Are you telling me that Amy walked in on ... JOSH AND DONNA HAVING SEX IN HIS OFFICE?!" 

Toby raised his eyebrows in mock disbelief. 

"I thought you had difficulties just saying it and now you're shouting it?" 

That comment earned him one of CJ's famous glares. 

"Of all the things to focus on in this conversation you decided to pick that out?!" 

The anger that only a few moments ago had been absent from her voice was now positively radiating from her posture. 

"CJ, please focus on the matter at hand here." 

"Right. Are we sure it's the truth?" 

And just like that she slipped back into the role of suave and efficient Press Secretary. 

"Well, Sam talked to Josh ... I talked to Josh and he pretty much confessed." 

CJ slowly brought her hand up to her neck and unconsciously started massaging her tense muscles. 

"The moron! Okay, what has been done about it?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, has there been any damage control of some kind?" 

"Well, no ... not yet. Up until now only six people knew ... you make seven." 

"Yeah and let's keep it at that number, shall we? Okay, you said you had already talked to Josh?" 

"Yeah, that's another thing. I don't know what he was thinking -or what he is thinking for that matter- but he apparently sees no harm in what they've done." 

"Well, Josh is an idiot who often does things without thinking beforehand. We established that a long time ago." 

For a few minutes the silence returned to the room. Both CJ and Toby were brooding and trying to think of some way of handling the situation as delicately as possible. Finally CJ spoke. 

"I'm going to talk to Donna. I'm pretty sure she's already feeling remorse about the incident. She's a clever woman." 

"Yeah, that's what I thought before all this." 

"Toby, before you judge her, let me talk to her. I don't know how, but I'm pretty sure this is all Josh's fault. So, I'll have her open up to me and afterwards we'll see what we can do." 

She paused shortly before she whispered his name. 

"Toby." 

"Yeah." 

"We might have to find a way to move Donna to another position without raising Leo's suspicion." 

"Yeah." 

Upon that CJ stood up and left the office without another word to Toby. Everything important had been said. This was not a time to think of courtesy. Her mind was already reeling with multiple possibilities of how to keep a lid on the next looming scandal and -let's not forget- afterwards she still had Jim Walker to deal with. She was actually looking forward to that, since it now seemed very trivial when compared to the information she had just received. Too quickly she found herself in front of Donna's desk, where she was busy typing reports. 

The blonde assistant looked up to greet CJ. 

"Hey, CJ." 

'Yeah, sure ... give me the big blue-eyed look of innocence. Let me tell you something: I am CJ Cregg and I kick reporter ass every day for a living. So, don't you think I'll go falling for that, missy.' 

Of course she didn't really say that out loud. That would have guaranteed some strange looks from the staffers that were at work in the bullpen. No, instead she just settled for a plain and simple: 

"Hi, Donna. You got a minute?" 

"Yeah, sure. Shoot." 

"Uhm, can we talk in private somewhere?" 

Donna gave her a curious look and responded. 

"Sure, we can go in Josh's office if that's okay. He just took off to see Leo." 

Suddenly she leaned a little closer to where CJ was standing and speaking in an air of conspiracy she added: 

"I can't be sure about this, but the word in the halls is that Leo made another joke about Karen Cahill's shoes." 

CJ slowly shook her head. 

"When will the man learn that you simply 'do not joke' about women's shoes?" 

A short chuckle and a snort later, both women found themselves resting comfortably in Josh's office. It was in this moment of female bonding that CJ decided to just bluntly ask the question. 

"Donna?" 

"Hmmm." 

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Sure." 

"What went on in this office around lunch time?" 

Donna's big eyes were now nervously and intently studying CJ's face. Almost as if to gauge her intentions. Relaxation crept into her features when she realised it was only CJ she was talking to. 

"So, Amy told you?" 

"No, actually it was Toby who told me --" 

"Toby!?" 

"-- who heard it from Sam, who got it from Ginger, who happened to catch it from Amy." 

"Oh my God, all those people know?" 

CJ watched how Donna slowly buried her reddening face in her hands. Upon having heard the younger woman's admission of the facts she decided to continue her questioning. 

"Donna, what happened?" 

"Well, I - I just wanted to help him out. He wasn't feeling too well and I figured it could lift his spirits. You know, give him some hope by showing him some easy moves. It was nothing new; It's all in the manual." 

'Manual? Oh my God, she bought the Kama Sutra!' 

CJ had to force herself to remain calm, somehow she succeeded and after a few beats she responded in a strange low voice. 

"The manual?" 

"Yeah, I followed a course once." 

For the second time she had to struggle to keep her mouth shut as it was in danger of falling wide open from Donna's revelation. 

'She followed a sex-course? God, you think you know the people you work with.' 

While CJ's mind was reeling with this new information Donna just kept ranting. 

"Anyway, this position was not even that difficult. All he had to do was sit on his chair and push his hips up. And all I did was help him out a bit. It's a fun exercise." 

'Exercise?' 

"So, Exercise, that's what it goes by these days?" 

"Yeah, well ... actually it's called an 'asana' and --" 

'Oh no, please NO DETAILS!' 

"Donna, I cannot even begin to tell you the many ways I'm absolutely not interested in that information." 

She cringed when Donna's eyes suddenly displayed hurt. That look quickly passed though and with a voice filled with determination she replied. 

"CJ, he's my friend and he was in need of my assistance, so I helped him. What was I supposed to do?" 

'Oh, God ... I'm not hearing this. Does she not see how wrong the whole situation is?' 

"Donna, I'm all for you helping him out ... but, couldn't you have done that in some other way?" 

"What? It's not like I've never helped him out before." 

The headache that CJ had been developing ever since Toby had shared his 'happy' news, now quickly grew into a full-blown migraine. 

"You mean, this wasn't the first time?" 

"No, of course not. Ever since he was shot he has needed me around more often." 

"Donna, I-I-I'm speechless." 

"Oh come on, CJ, I practically had to force him to do this and now I get your criticism? I thought you of all people would understand?" 

"Understand? How could I und-" 

'Wait a minute. What did she just say?' 

"What did you say?" 

Confusion swept over Donna's features. 

"About what?" 

"You said you had to 'force' him?" 

Of all the things she had expected Donna to do, laughing out loud was the last thing. Yet, somehow, she was now doing exactly that, and all C.J could do was wait patiently for Donna to explain. Once she had recovered she replied. 

"Yeah, of course. CJ, you know Josh. Do you honestly think he'd just go along without hesitation?" 

'If it's you who's asking? Yes.' 

"Well ..." 

"CJ, you know how he's always worried about other people mocking him and this was no different. He was whining and complaining the entire time and he even had me lock all his office doors. Apparently that didn't help, since a certain feminist, who shall not be named, managed to get in anyway." 

A brief look of disgust appeared on Donna's face when she mentioned Amy but she quickly resumed her babbling. 

"The worst thing is--" 

Now CJ's eyes were glued to Donna's mouth, strangely fascinated and anxiously awaiting what was coming next. 

"-- He didn't even get to finish and--" 

'Oh, waaaaay too much information!' 

Donna completely ignored CJ raising her hands in a sign that positively screamed: STOP! 

"-- I really think he was just beginning to enjoy it. It's just, he couldn't lift his hips high enough, so I had to bend over him to--" 

And that was the moment when CJ decided that she couldn't take it anymore. 

"DONNA!" 

"What?" 

"I really don't want to know the sordid details." 

"Sordid? I'd hardly call them sordid. Granted, when the chair moved my hands were on his butt and his face was between my--" 

Squeezing her eyes shut in a feeble attempt to discard the images Donna had just conjured up in her mind, CJ voiced her disgust. 

"STOP! You are unbelievable. I never thought you'd stoop to this level, Donna." 

"What level?!" 

The Press Secretary was now frantically pointing down. 

"That level! The level sooooo below any other level! Below the lowest of all the lowest levels ever! It's just ... It's gross, very inappropriate and I'm disappointed in you. I thought you were an intelligent and educated young woman, destined for much greater things. Now I have to rethink that image I have of you, because apparently it's all wrong." 

And just like that, agreeable Donna disappeared and 'don't mess with me'-Donna made a grand entrance. 

"Okay, let me reflect upon this conversation so far. Hmmm, I help Josh which -in my world- is a good thing. Yet, in the last 10 minutes you--" 

She let out an insincere throaty chuckle while slowly shaking her head, showing that she had a hard time believing she was actually having this discussion. Then, levelling her dangerous gaze with that of CJ's she continued. 

"--you have managed to call me stupid, sordid, gross and inappropriate. You do all but call me a prostitute for reasons that are way beyond my understanding. But, hey, that's probably because I'm just a ditzy blonde. Now, I have to ask myself the next question: Do I have any desire to sit here any longer and be lectured upon? Hmmm, difficult -but nah, not really- I think I'm finished here." 

With that she stood up and shakily walked over to the door. She stopped a few steps into the bullpen and without turning around, added: 

"Oh, yeah. Before I forget ... you, Sam and Toby -here- in Josh's office as soon as he's back from Leo. We're going to sit and talk about this shared animosity you have all picked up against me and Josh. This will be dealt with accordingly and the only way to do that is to get it out into the open. Because frankly, CJ--" 

She took one more step towards the bullpen and then quickly spun around, eyes blazing with anger. CJ was in awe. She had never seen Donna this mad and she realised that up until now she had never really known Donna. It was suddenly clear to her that something had gone horribly wrong in this conversation. She had jumped to conclusions, had taken a miscalculated turn somewhere and had made it so that Donna had reached her boiling point. Right now her temper had risen way beyond that point and it showed no sign of decreasing. CJ instinctively knew that this would inevitably lead to one thing and one thing alone. She could hear it coming in Donna's voice. 

"--JOSH IS GETTING FREAKED OUT AND I HAVE BEEN INSULTED ENOUGH FOR ONE DAY!" 

Just like that the explosion CJ had been expecting, had arrived. Every staffer in the bullpen seized his or her activity and stared at a flushed and angry Donna. Suddenly aware of where she was and what she had just done, Donna quickly slipped back into assistant-mode, turned around, walked casually back to her desk, sat down and started typing again. She managed to do all this without looking back at the stunned Press Secretary she had left in her wake. Uncomfortably shifting in her seat, CJ muttered to herself: 

"Well, that was new." 


	6. Higher Consciousness 6

 

**Higher Consciousness, part 6**

**by:** Becc  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Humour/Fluff  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al  
**Summary:** Josh + Donna + yoga = a fine mess   
**Spoiler:** none  
**Written:** 1/20/04  


Awareness

Entering his office through the side door, Josh was surprised to find Donna sitting behind his desk. Her arms were folded across her chest and, when she met his eyes as he entered, she looked thoroughly unimpressed. 

His first thought was, 'What the Hell have I done now?' 

"Hey, Donna," he greeted her tentatively. 

She pursed her lips, pulled her arms tighter to her chest, and made it clear she wasn't planning to give his chair up anytime soon. "Hello, Joshua." 

'Oh crap.' 

"What's up?" 

She laughed humourlessly. "I've been sitting here for the past thirty minutes trying to work that out myself." 

"Think you could try working it out elsewhere?" 

He watched her consider his words briefly, before unfolding her arms, standing, and moving to the side. She stood beside the chair as he walked up to reclaim it, a feeling of uneasiness in the pit of his stomach. He was about to sit when a thought struck him. With a lop-sided grin, he asked, "If I sit, are you going to attack me?" 

"Define 'attack'." 

"Y'know, I think I'll stand." 

He turned to her, and leaned a hip against the side of the desk, trying to look casual and not like he was putting distance between them. Her own posture screamed out everything but casual. With her hands now on her hips and her chin jutted up, she was ready for a fight. He just wished he knew what he had done so he could defend himself if need be. Scrubbing a hand up his face and through his hair, he asked tiredly, "Okay. What the Hell did I do?" 

"I spoke to C.J earlier," she began quietly. "We had an interesting conversation in which she implied I was... Let's just say Laurie and I have something in common." 

Josh stared at her in disbelief. "C.J called you a call-girl?" 

"Well," Donna said, pausing to chew on her bottom lip, "she implied it. However, had she actually called me... what she was implying--" 

"What the hell brought this on?" 

"I wondered that myself." 

"And?" He prompted. 

"Have you by any chance spoken to C.J today?" 

"Of course." 

"Did you happen to tell her she could find me on my street corner?" 

"Donna!" 

"Yeah, didn't think so. Have you spoken to anyone else?" 

"Toby, but you already know that. Hey, are you aware that the story of what you forced me to do during lunch is common knowledge." 

"I am." 

"And apparently yoga in the work place is taboo or something because I had Toby three seconds away from ripping my intestines out through my throat." 

"I believe C.J was contemplating the same move while she spoke to me." 

Josh frowned. "Seems... Something's not right here." 

"No," Donna agreed, a 'ya think?' sarcastic edge to her voice. 

"Why would yoga be-" A hesitant knock on the door cut him off and he turned as the door opened, revealing a somewhat guilty looking Sam. 

"Ah, hey guys." 

"Hey," Josh greeted him. 

Donna locked her gaze on Sam. She wanted to be angry, but she couldn't take it out on Sam - at least, not all of it. She closed her eyes, taking a moment to soften her features and hide the hurt, and when she once again met Sam's eyes she could only hope she looked calmer. She sure as hell didn't feel it. 

"Take a seat, Sam," she told him evenly. 

"Thanks, but I'm fine here," he told her from where he still stood just inside the office. 

Heels clicked down the hall, and C.J came into view. She entered the room and stood at Sam's side, a pained expression on her face. "Asana." 

Donna raised her eyebrows at the word, but said nothing. 

"I was... curious," C.J admitted, "so I looked the word up." Turning to Sam, she added sheepishly, "We screwed up." 

"We did?" 

Meeting Josh's confused gaze, she said, "You were doing yoga in here during lunch." 

Exasperated with the subject, Josh raked a hand through his hair. "Jesus, C.J. Can we get past this?" 

"Yoga?" Sam asked. "Oh God." 

C.J nodded sadly. "We screwed up." 

Sam merely groaned in response. Hearing about Josh and Donna from Ginger had hurt. They'd hidden their relationship so well that he hadn't even had the slightest inkling that something between them had changed. 'Not surprisingly,' he thought sadly, 'since nothing has changed after all.' It wasn't that he wouldn't love to see his two closest friends open their eyes and see this thing that was between them, it was that he had always expected to be the first to know. But then, it wouldn't have been the first time he had been one of the last to know about something important. A whimpered, 'oh my God', snapped him back and he glanced over at a mortified Donna. 

"You two thought..." 

When Donna didn't finish the thought, Josh nudged her gently with his elbow. "What?" 

Ignoring him, Donna asked, "How? I mean, what on earth made you think we were..." She couldn't say it out loud, so she did the only thing she could think of: she signed it. 

Late one night, while Josh had been off yelling about numbers and some peoples' inability to use a device as simple as a telephone, Donna had been chatting with Joey about anything *but* polling numbers. One of their many topics that night had been Josh. Smiling as Donna animatedly recounted the night, early in the campaign, when she had first discovered Josh's "sensitive system", Joey seized the opportunity to finally get a word in when Donna paused for a breath and asked *the* question: 

"Are you sleeping with Joshua?" 

When she had first met Joey, she hadn't been used to communicating with people with hearing disabilities, and had focused her attention on Kenny as he had interpreted the signs, rather than on Joey as she had signed them. She had soon broken herself out of the habit of making eye-contact with the person speaking out loud to her, and had quickly given Joey her attention. Along the way she had picked signs up, and the night Joey had asked if she and Josh were together, one sign had stuck out. 

"What was that?" Sam asked, intrigued. 

Donna blinked. "I think you know." 

"I know I do," Josh muttered, his teeth clenched tightly together. 

She turned to Josh in surprise. 

"I happen to know a few signs myself, Donna." 

"Only the lewd ones, I've noticed." 

"It's a start." Turning to C.J, he frowned and asked in a calm tone that surprised even himself, "How did yoga turn into sex?" 

"I'd imagine it wouldn't be too difficult," C.J muttered. 

"Seriously, C.J," Josh warned. 

Sam glanced up from staring at his shoes. "It may have been... suggested by... someone, or perhaps a couple of people, that the two of you were, ah--" 

"Oh for God's sake, Sam," C.J muttered. "Sam and Toby, through a series of amusing events, came to the conclusion you two had, you know, in here during lunch." 

"You know?" Josh asked, amused. 

"Yeah, "you know," Donna clarified, repeating the earlier sign. 

"Jesus, Donna!" Josh said sharply. "Just stop it. Put your hands behind your back or something." 

Biting back a comment about tough love, Donna smirked and folded her arms across her chest. 

Taking a deep breath, Josh asked the one question he was dreading the answer to. "Please, please tell me," he pleaded, "that the President doesn't think we did *that* during our lunch break." 

"He doesn't," Sam assured him. 

"Leo?" 

"No." 

"Thank God." 

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "But, ah, pretty much everyone else." 

"Oh God," Josh moaned. He pulled his chair out and collapsed down into it. Turning in it, he glanced up at Donna for her reaction and found her with her head buried in her hands. What little he could see of her cheeks had a lot more colour than usual. 

"Who suggested it?" Josh asked C.J. 

When C.J didn't answer straight away, Donna pulled her hands away from her face and asked softly, "Amy?" 

"What?" Josh asked sharply. 

"Well, she did walk in," Donna reminded him. 

Josh groaned in pain. "The First Lady," he muttered. "My ex-girlfriend and The First Lady think I'm--" 

"Ex?" Donna asked. "Since when?" 

"Lunch." 

"Oh," she said, a hint of regret in her tone. 

Pulling out a pen and paper from the top drawer of his desk, Josh began jotting down names. After writing three names, he glanced up at C.J and asked, "Who else needs to be on my list?" 

"Toby," C.J supplied without hesitation, "However, if he asks, Sam squealed." 

"Hey!" Sam yelped, indignant. 

"Listen, Buddy," C.J warned. She pointed a finger at his chest and reminded him, "You told Toby and he pulled me into this mess, so if I was you I'd keep quiet." 

"But Ginger--" 

"Ginger," Josh said, nodding his head thoughtfully. A moment later her name was added to the list too. 

"I'm so screwed," Sam lamented. 

Donna smirked at Sam. She shifted her gaze when she saw the frown lines begin to crinkle between his eyes, and glanced over Josh's shoulder at the paper in front of him on the desk. "Hey!" 

Josh glanced over his shoulder at her. "What?" 

"Why am I number one?" 

"You," he said, swivelling his chair a little so he could point an accusing finger directly at her, "are the reason we're in this mess." 

"You could have said no," she reminded him. 

"Like you would have listened." 

"True," Donna admitted, smirking playfully at him. 

Josh grinned at her and shook his head slightly. 

"Are you two sure it was nothing more than yoga?" C.J asked. 

"C.J!" Josh yelped, turning to her. She raised her eyebrows, awaiting a confirmation. "It was *yoga*," he repeated. 

"It's okay, Josh," Sam said gently, trying to placate his increasingly-agitated friend. "But you have to admit that for a cover-story--" 

"It's *not* a cover-story." 

"So it has to be the truth." 

"It *is* the truth." 

C.J watched him wearily, and he sighed at her narrowed eyed. "Listen to me," he began, addressing both Sam and C.J, "it was *yoga*, and believe me when I tell you it won't be happening again. Now, I need the two of you to go and talk to God knows how many misinformed people and set the story straight." 

Sam nodded. "I guess I'm stuck with Toby." Apologising one last time, he gave his friends a sheepish smile, and exited the office. 

"Well," C.J said after silence threatened to permanently engulf the room. "I must say I'm relieved." Giving Donna an apologetic half-smile, she said solemnly, "I really am sorry, Donna. I--" 

"Overreacted?" Josh suggested. 

"Was misinformed." Glaring at Josh, she warned, "Believe me when I tell you if that had been going on in here my so called 'overreaction' would have nothing on the smack-down Leo would lay on the two of you." 

"It's okay, C.J," Donna told her gently, "It just hurt that you could actually believe we would do *that*. Here. Anywhere." 

"Sometimes temptation isn't so easy to resist." 

"I swear--" 

"Josh," C.J interrupted, "outside the office it's fine. I can handle it. You know, the press don't really care that much. To be honest a few of them assumed right from day one there was something between the two of you. Danny even told me once he..." seeing Donna's absolutely mortified expression, and Josh's Gail impersonation, C.J stopped talking and chuckled at her two clueless friends. "Not in the office," she repeated one last time, before turning on her heel and exiting the room. 

After a moment of horrified silence, Donna began shakily, "Well that was..." 

"Insane," Josh supplied. 

"Yeah," Donna agreed, half-heartedly. "Insane." 

"You okay?" Josh asked, noticing the change in her tone. 

"They thought--" 

Josh laughed. "I guess we were due. " 

"Overdue." 

He smiled at her. "Yeah," The smile disappeared, "I need to phone Amy." 

Donna's face fell. " Yeah, you should do that. Beg her to take you back." 

Josh raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Why would I want to do that?" 

"You two have a thing-" 

"We really don't. " 

"Josh!" 

"Donna, let's not discuss this," he said tiredly. "I'll apologise to her - for both of us - but that's it. This is-" He cut himself off and shook his head. 

"We're not discussing this," Donna said. 

"Right." He studied her silently for a moment, and an old question popped into his head. He knew he shouldn't, his timing sucked and, well, he really shouldn't anyway but- "Why haven't we? " 

"What?" She was busying herself with the papers strewn on his desk, trying to look busy so he wouldn't see the blush in her cheeks from his intense gaze. 

He was silent, waiting for her to meet his eyes. When she finally did, he gestured between them and asked again. "Why haven't we?" 

The papers fell from her hand and dropped down lightly on the desk. Her eyes were wide as she took a step back. "Speaking of subjects we shouldn't discuss." She had tried to keep her tone light, but the slight shake in her voice was obvious. He was watching her, awaiting an answer. 'Oh God,' Donna thought, 'he really expects me to answer.' 

"I have work to do," she murmured. Turning her back to him, she stepped away from his desk. She was halfway to the door when his hand fell on her arm, and his fingers curled loosely around her wrist. He had never made a sound as he'd approached. 

"Not in the office, but in general." 

"I knew what you meant," she told him, her back still to him. His fingertips applied gentle pressure to her skin and the contact elicited a soft, surprised intake of breath from her. She knew he was smiling smugly behind her. Hating the way he could make her feel, and hating the fact he now knew, she turned to face him with every intention of chiding the smirk right off his face. But when she saw his face, when she met his eyes, she had to take a moment to remember how to breathe. He wasn't smiling smugly - he wasn't smiling at all. His lips were parted ever so slightly, and he was studying her with wide eyes. 

"He's expecting an answer." 

Her lips felt dry. Her tongue darted out, moistening them. It should have been an innocent action. It was anything but, and from the change in his eyes she knew his thoughts were anything but pure. The hand holding her wrist slipped down, his fingers lightly touching her skin, until their fingers were entwined. He squeezed her hand, then released it and placed both his hands on her hips, applying gentle pressure through her clothes. She stepped closer to him, his head ducked slightly, and then his lips were on hers. It was awkward at first; she was leaning in to him - linked only by their lips and his hands on her hips - and her hands hung limply at her sides, his knuckles brushing lightly against her skin. His fingers gripped her more firmly through the light skirt she wore, the pressure on her lips increased, and she surrendered completely to him. Shuffling her feet forward, her arms encircled his back, and her breasts pressed firmly against his chest as their bodies crushed together. Any hint of the initial awkwardness disappeared. He nipped on her bottom lip just once, before his lips left hers. Disappointment washed over her, but it quickly dissipated when she realised - a smile forming on her face - that he had yet to step back and break the contact completely. He grinned at her, his face mere inches from her own, murmured, "God, why did we wait?", and then once again claimed possession of her lips. She would have replied to his question, but even if he had given her the chance she doubted she could have formed a coherent response. All she could do was sigh against his lips and return the kiss. She knew there were many legitimate reasons as to why neither one of them had initiated anything in the past, yet right then she couldn't for the life of her recall what had been stopping them. She vaguely recalled C.J mentioning something about the office. What had she said about temptation? 

And then the office door behind her swung open and it all came flooding back. 


	7. Higher Consciousness 7

 

**Higher Consciousness, part 7**

**by:** Ellen  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Humour/Fluff  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, et al  
**Summary:** Josh + Donna + yoga = a fine mess   
**Spoiler:** none  
**Written:** 1/23/04  


Accepting The Inevitable

"Josh? Leo wants to know if you're free to meet with Senator Warren tomorrow at --uhm wait a sec--" 

From the moment she had opened Josh's office door Margaret's eyes had been firmly fixed on the report she was carrying. She was supposed to tell Donna about the meeting with Warren, but Donna wasn't at her desk and Margaret had other work to do besides looking for Josh's missing assistant. Therefore she had decided to tell Josh personally. 

"-At 3, over on the Hill." 

With a questioning voice she finally looked up. 

"You got time to arr--?" 

And that was all she managed to say before her jaw -along with the file she was holding- dropped to the ground. Deprived of all rational thought she just kept staring at the display that had unfolded before her. 

'OH-MY-GOD! They were ... they couldn't ... could they? Okay, Margaret ... let's not jump to conclusions and let's rationalise. This is Josh and Donna ... Donna and Josh. They have always been very close to each other and they are very tactile people by nature. They would never just ... not in his office. But what's with the excessive touching. I mean, on the one side you have tactile people but on the other you have ... this. They are standing really close to each other. Scratch that ... They are standing awfully close to each other -oh Hell-they are standing waaaaay too close to each other to be having normal boss-assistant conversations. And that's final!' 

Standing in front of his desk Josh and Donna were staring at Margaret without uttering one word. It was as if they were waiting for a reaction of some kind. Donna's hair was mussed up and her skin, normally of an alabaster quality, was now glowing and reddish. Her lips were all blown up and puffy. It was painfully clear to Margaret where those lips had been only a few second ago. Josh didn't look any better. His shirt was all rumpled and his hair was sticking out on every side. After a few more uncomfortable seconds Josh cleared his throat and was about to speak. Not wanting to hear any explanation, Margaret cut him off before he had a chance to say a word. 

"I'm sorry. I should have knocked, because obviously you didn't want to be disturbed by anyone. You know, since you're ... you know ... together ... doing ... t-t-things. And-and-and that's a good thing. I mean, I've always thought there was something there that ... uhm ... could be ... uhm ... explored. You understand, right? Well, it was nice chatting to you guys, but I have work to do and I'm sure Leo is already looking for me since I've been gone too long already. 'Cause you know ... that's me ... 'always-gone-too-long Margaret'. Well, just go about your business again. Carry on. Tataa!" 

With that she quickly turned and firmly shut the door behind her. Still horrified she slumped up against the door in a futile attempt to regain her posture and calm again. 

"Oh My God, what was I thinking? 'Always-gone-too-long Margaret'? Tataa? Okay, breathe in and breathe out, Margaret. The Earth is one with you and you are one with the Earth and the elements around you. Be one with your body. Be one with your body. Be one -- oh, screw the Earth and the elements and these damn relaxation techniques. How the hell am I supposed to stay calm after what I've just witnessed?" she silently muttered, which of course earned her a few awkward glances from some of the staffers working in the bullpen. 

She closed her eyes for a moment but all that did was provide her with an accurate image of Josh and Donna again, arms entwined and faces inches apart. Opening them again, she started pondering what she was going to do with this newly discovered knowledge. She even started questioning her own conclusions. What if it was something very innocent that only looked inappropriate? Those thoughts quickly disappeared when she suddenly heard some muffled noises coming from inside the office. Noises that clearly indicated that the twosome had just resumed their previous activities. Margaret scurried away from the door as if it was contagious. It was now pretty obvious what was going on at the other side ... denial was now no longer an option. Resigning in the fact that this was really happening she boldly knocked on the door and the noises stopped. 

"At least lock it," she whispered through the closed door. 

It stayed silent for a couple of seconds and then she heard whispering voices, immediately followed by a faint click. 

"Oh, well ... I suppose this was highly due anyway," she sighed resided. 

Slowly she walked away from Josh's bullpen and towards her office. She still couldn't quite believe that the two of them would be this unprofessional, when suddenly she heard a door opening. A sound that was immediately followed by Josh's voice, loud enough for the whole bullpen to hear. 

"Yes, you are absolutely right Donna. I should really go to that meeting with Congresswoman Jameson. But, I will probably need your assistance for that ... so, you'd better come with me ... to ... assist." 

"Oh, yes. Of course, Josh. I should go with you to ... assist, since I am your assistant," Donna replied. 

"Okay, then ... let's go." 

Margaret had been standing still in the middle of the corridor during this whole exchange. Finally she found the guts to turn around into the direction of the -obviously- fleeing couple. She was surprised to find them both still standing in front of his open office door, staring at her with anxious eyes. It was as if they were asking her permission to go do whatever they were planning to do. And Margaret had a pretty good idea where they were going and what they were planning. 

'Uhm, let's see. Years of verbal foreplay, hidden desire and pent up frustration ... yep, that's going to be Josh's apartment and lots of sex. Well, at least they are smart enough to go someplace else. Their mutual longing apparently hasn't drowned out their sense of propriety. That's something, right?' 

Realising that they were still waiting, she managed to muster a small and sincere smile as if to say: 'Go ahead, I won't tell anyone.' 

They smiled back at her gratefully. And while gazing in each others eyes, they turned around and bolted out of the bullpen. Amazingly enough, they even managed to do that in total harmony. 

Margaret stood there, staring at the door they had just stepped through a few seconds ago. Sighing deeply she turned again and resumed her way to her office. Josh and Donna had finally found the courage to take the step everyone at the workplace had been expecting since the first day they had seen the two interacting in their own unique way. Sure, it had almost turned out catastrophically, but luckily they had found the common sense to leave the White House to go someplace where they didn't run the risk to be caught by the Leader of the Free World himself. So, now she felt nothing but genuine happiness for them and wished them all the best. 

Quietly contemplating the new relationship, she suddenly realised what she had to do. She didn't really want to, since she had promised in some way, but it was something that had to be done. Leo had to be told now, before it was too late. Right now, in the early stages, she would be able to twist the story and help him come to terms with it after a certain length of time, like -well- two to three years perhaps? She also knew that Josh nor Donna would be inclined to go over to their boss, basically telling him that they had finally given in to temptation. Margaret knew Leo, if they kept this a secret and he would somehow find out -and let's face it, eventually he would find out- he would probably fire them both in his anger. And that was the last thing Margaret wanted. She knew how close Leo and Josh were and she didn't want to see that connection severed and next to that it is a truth universally acknowledged that a happy boss is a good boss. She was the one who had to handle Leo in his bad moods and the lesser they occurred the better. Suddenly she found herself in front of her boss' office and as if on cue a voice yelled out: 

"MARGARET!" 

"Yeah, coming," she sighed exasperated. 

She inhaled deeply and slowly one more time before she stepped into the office that would -she knew from experience- soon become the battle zone. The moment she closed the door behind her the silence returned and prevailed in the surroundings of Leo's office. And then suddenly, the silence was broken and from behind the door a very distinctive voice called out for everyone in the near vicinity to hear: 

"THEY WERE DOING WHAT!?!"

~THE END~


End file.
